


A Message Left

by Samayo_Kaze



Series: Songs and Poems [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samayo_Kaze/pseuds/Samayo_Kaze
Summary: IT'S ANOTHER POEM! I'd forgotten about this one entirely!





	A Message Left

With those eyes of gold  
He reads my heart  
With that innocent smile  
He holds my love  
Behind the monstrous mask he wears  
A caring soul lies within  
Trapped in an endless darkness  
The Sun, never can he meet  
Until Heaven’s Angelic fool comes again  
Oh dear sweet fool  
I beg of thee  
Please guard my love  
Till I return of my Wanderings  
Oh the stories I could tell  
That of Mountains and Valleys and Hills  
But how could I ever describe  
All the surprises of the Seas  
Throughout my endless travels  
Forever in my mind  
My thoughts sought out your face  
And beating heavy in my chest  
This lonely heart yearns for its home  
Seek not for me, my Angel dear  
But build instead a castle there  
A place for you  
And me as well  
One of silence and peace   
A place of rest for travelers weary  
So never let thy world be dreary  
For if thy find thy light has dimmed  
Send up your call  
And we shall come  
One of Sunshine  
One of Gold


End file.
